Situations
by SweeneyLovett
Summary: The situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes.


"Let's watch 'What Not To Wear'!" Nudge said excitedly as I flipped through the channels. "No," I said. Nudge, Angel, and I were sitting down watching TV. Well,it's more like we were trying to decide _what_ to watch. "Let's watch PBS!" Angel said, looking up at me with a sweet smile on her face. I smiled back at her, and said, "How about we watch something else?" The smile faded from her face, but she nodded anyways. "Ohh! I know!" said Gazzy, who was suddenly sitting next to Angel. "GI Joe!" Horrified, I said, "No! I don't think it even gets aired anymore, Gazzy." "Yea," said Iggy, standing up behind the couch. "Besides, we can watch something better. Like, Animal Planet!" I looked at him in shock. "Animal Planet?" He just shrugged, but was smiling mischievously. _Ok, weirdo... _"Let's watch What Not To Wear!" Ella said, coming up to stand next to Iggy. "Finally! Someone who agrees with me!" Nudge yelled, and Ella said, "Yea!" and they high fived each other.

I waited a moment to see if Fang would show up and suggest something, but – lo and behold, he didn't.

I sighed and got up off the couch. I threw the remote to Ella, who caught it. "You guys can decide. I think I've had enough TV for today." Suddenly every one was yelling at Ella the names of different shows. Glancing back, I saw her glaring daggers at me. I just smiled at her, and made my way to my room.

I was passing by Fang's room when I heard him singing,

"_The situations are irrelevant now, she loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breathes._"

I almost gasped. Fang, singing? When people grow wings! Oh, wait... Nevermind. Well, I edged closer to the door, trying to listen in on what he was saying. I pressed my ear against his door, and listened.

"_I touched her ooohh, she touched my aaahh, it was the craziest thing!_"

_What? _I thought. _I touched her 'ooooh'? That doesn't even make any sense._

"_I love the girls who love to hate because they're just like me!_"

I almost gagged. Since when does Fang sing anything? Especially songs like _that._

"_A certain girl, she took my hand and ran it up her thigh." _

I was suddenly angry. Who the heck was he singing about anyways?! Then a thought dawned on me: Was he singing about the time he was with Lisa?

Oh, man, was Fang asking for it.

"_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night. She can't behave, and I'm just a slave."_

Ok, that was it. I couldn't take it any more. I bust open Fang's door, to find him sitting on his bed, the computer on his lap. He was probably blogging about how much he just _loved _the Red-Haired Wonder.

Fang looked up at me with shock. "Max, what are you doing?!" Anger overtaking me, I yelled out, "She touched my oohhh, I touched her ahhhh?! Fang!"

He looked at me innocently. "What?! It's just a song!"

"Yeah, a song about that girl Lisa! If you love her so much, why don't you just go and live with _her?!_"

Fang looked shocked for a moment, then he smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. He just kept looking at me like that for so long that I was starting to get uncomfortable. "What?!" He just shook his head, still smiling. Trying to change the subject, I said, "Don't try to change the subject! Why were you singing about Lisa?!" Smart of me, huh?

"Max, the song isn't about Lisa." Anger flooded through me again. "Like Hell it isn't!" He just rolled his eyes and said, "It's about a guy who doesn't like this girl even though she likes him." Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yea, riiiighht."

He sighed, and said, "Fine then. You don't believe me? Listen." Before I could say anything, he started up the song again.

"_Darling, what is going on? Honestly that never happened; lying is your favorite passion. Leave me, go where you belong!_"

He stopped the song and looked at me expectantly. "_Now _do you believe me? And besides, why would I be singing about Lisa?"

_Oh. Crap._

Thinking through all my retorts and excuses, I finally came up with none. I mean, what was I going to say to _that? _

So I just stood there like a dumb idiot, my mouth open to say something but nothing coming out.

"I, uhhh....Uhh..." Was all I could say.

"You, you?" Fang said, clearly enjoying this.

I sighed. "You know what, Fang? Let's just act like none of this ever happened." He smiled and said, "Darling, what's going on? Honestly, that never happened!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes, but was silently thanking God that he decided to forget about it.

I turned to leave, but Fang's voice stopped me.

"I know you love to resist, and all it takes it a kiss."

**Ok, so this was based on the song "Situations" By none other than Escape The Fate! I hope you all liked it! I don't think I ended it very well... What do you all think? **


End file.
